Chatting with the Death Note characters
by karin-chan2000
Summary: Have you ever had a question to ask Light or L or BB? Well this will solve the problem. Ask any Death Note character a question or dare them. Rated T because I'm not sure how exactly this is gonna go.
1. Chapter 1

**MUHAHAHA! Another DN fanfic from me, Karin-chan2000!**

Me:This is not a story whatsoever so it's basically a script-format chat thing.

Beyond Birthday: By the way since Karin always forgets to do this, Karin-chan2000 does NOT own Death Note or any characters mentioned

Me:Thank you B! It would be awesome if I owned Death Note because B would be the main character!

Light:But I'm the main character!

Me:That's the thing. I hate you, Light Yagami!

Light: AW!

Me:Anyways, ask questions and we will try and give answers. Dare us if you want.

Nekome-sama: First, Ryuik, why you try to eat my apples to apples cards?

Ryuik: Their apples that's why

Nekome-sama:Light, okay seriously dude. Why do you think killing people with a NOTEBOOK is going to make the world a better place? I'm lost on that one.

Light: I WILL BE THE GOD OF THE NEW WORLD!

Everyone:*slowly backs away*

Nekome-sama: Okay? L, …...WHY YOU LIKE CANDY SO MUCH?

L: Because it keeps me awake and alert

Nekome-sama: Beyond Birthday, why you so cuuuute?

Beyond Birthday: Me? Cute? Ha! Wait, that means your on my side! Thank you!

Me: Satisfied Nekome? Hope you are!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: okay I have more questions and dares for you

Everyone:UGH!

* * *

><p>Yush! I am satisfied! But, I have returned with more!<p>

Light, ...You keep saying that you are NOT gay. So how do you explain this? Yagami=Imagay. Which if you add spaces and a apostrophe its. I'm a gay. HM. HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT!

L, ...I dare you to give up candy for an entire chapter.

Beyond Birthday, I dare you to not be a crazy psycho killer maniac for an entire chapter.

And i believe that's it for now~ Ciao~ - Nekome-sama

* * *

><p>Me:well I'm happy your happy<p>

Light:you know what I didn't even know my name spelled that so... Uh... Um...

Nekome and I: that's what we thought

L:O-O no candy... WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!

Me: you have to do it L!

L:*furious face*

Beyond Birthday: Are you sure you know me! I can try not to kill anyone.

* * *

><p>To Light: I hate you bitch. you killed Matt Mello and L. I will always feel the desire to stab you in the face<p>

anyways I gotta ask about the Yagami imagay thing. Does it bug you when people bring it up? - Lawlietlivesforever

* * *

><p>Light:well sorry but Matt and Mel were evil and L was getting in my way and technically I didn't kill L, Rem did. And yes it does bother me!<p>

Me: Light, just so you know, all L fangirls hate you.

Light: so that's why you hate me?

Me:that and I've just hated you anyways. I hated you in the first episode.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Nekome has come back with more questions

Everyone:*GROAN*

Nekome: You!, Nuh-uh! I'm a L fan and I love Light Ima-Yagami!

Me: THINK FOR 5 SECONDS BEFORE SAYING HIS NAME!

Light: So you do like me?

Me: No! She just cosplays as you so whenever she tries to say your last name instead of saying Yagami she says Imagay so we've agreed she has to think 5 seconds or not say it at all! Anyways, Nekome...

Nekome: Light, Why are you so boring? God, you do nothing to entertain me!

Light: Well I'm so sorry but I can't always be entertaining.

Me: But you don't do anything entertaining.

Light: I'M ENTERTAINING!

Nekome and I: No, you aren't.

Nekome: Anyways, Mello, Why you like chocolate so much?

Mello: Because, like L, I like sweets but chocolate is my favorite

Nekome: Matt, why you so smexy?

Matt:...Uh... I don't know?

Nekome: Also, Can I give you a hug?

Matt: I guess so *hugs Nekome*

Nekome: Near, ...LEAVE LIGHT ALONE! HE KEEPS HAVING NIGHTMARES ABOUT YOU COMING AFTER HIM IN A NON-VIOLENT WAY!

Near:O-O okay?

Light: *fetal position* so. Many. Nightmares.

Nekome: Ryiuk, ...YOU'RE FIRED!

Ryiuk: From what?

Nekome: Misa, Give it up woman, Light doesn't really like you, hes using you as cover and to prove that he is straight. *snicker*

Misa: Really? *turns to Light* Is that true?

Light:Uh...Um... KARIN HELP ME OUT HERE!

Me: Nope 'cause I agree with Nekome.

Misa: WHAT? *slaps Light really hard*

Nekome, I, and everyone who hates Light: *snickers*

Nekome: I think thats it...Oh wait! The game! :D MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone who know about the game: REALLY?


	4. Chapter 4

Me:*smirks* Lawlietlivesforever(LLF) has A LOT of questions

Everyone:*GROAN*

LLF:Light, why are you so evil?

Light:I'm not evil. I might be the best person in the world.

L and I:*tries not to laugh*

LLF:Light, why do you have such a crazy laugh?

Light:I don't know?

Me:*mutters* homicidal maniac

Light:HEY!

LLF:Light, what's with the Beiber hair?

Light:I HAD IT BEFORE HIM!

Me:Maybe that's why I ha- no, I just hate you.

LLF:Light, are you aware that everyone hates you?

Light:Everyone? Really? I knew people hated me but everyone?

Light-haters:Yes!

LLF:*Stabs Light repeatedly*

Me:*enjoys watching*

LLF:Mello, can I have some chocolate?

Mello:No

Me:Mello, be nice to our guests!

Mello:*sigh* FINE! *gives LLF chocolate*

LLF:Mello, you're epic. You should have been L's successor. You're so much better than Near. *gives Near a dirty look*

Mello:Well at least you think so

Near:STOP! ITS LIKE YOUR STARING INTO MY SOUL!

LLF:Mello, why are you so awesome?

Mello: 'Cause I is!

LLF:*Gives Mello a bar of chocolate*

Mello:YAY!*OMNOMNOMNOM*

LLF:Matt, I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO SEXY! I LOVE SO SOOOOOO MUCH! ONE OF MY FRIENDS HAS A PICTURE OF YOU LOOKING SUPER SEXY IN HER LOCKER AND I'M JELOUS! I'M A HUUUUUGE FANGIRL!

Matt: I have A LOT of fangirls don't I?

LLF:Anyways, Matt what;s your favorite video game.

Matt: Call Of Duty MW3, Fallout 1,2, and 3, Mass Effect 3, Assassin's Creed, Halo, Wolfenstien, Quake, Doom, Mechwarrior, Ghost Recon, Red Faction, and a long list I don't have time to go through.

Me:I WANNA GAME WITH YOU MATT!

LLF:Matt, my and my friends fantasize about you in class. How does that make you feel?

Matt: That depends...

LLF:Matt, you're so sexy.

Matt: You said that

LLF:*Gives Matt a HUGE hug*

Matt:C-c-can't BREATHE!

LLF: Near, I really don't like you

Near:Yeah, yeah, why don't you all just hate on me?

Me: Well...

Near: I WAS USING SARCASM!

Me:Henh henh henh!

LLF:Near, all my friends say you're a douche

Near:...

LLF:Near, where do you buy those dolls?

Near: Dolls? Dolls? What dolls? I don't have dolls!..._

LLF: Near, why are you so annoying?

Near:*feels really hated*

LLF:Near, can I shoot you?

Near:NO!

LLF:*Shoots him anyways*

Me:Henh henh henh henh!

LLF:Misa, you're stupid and I hate you. Go die!

Misa:*sob**sob**sob*

LLF:Misa, as stupid as you are, I gotta ask where you get your clothes from?

Misa: Hot Topic

Me: THAT IS THE BEST STORE EVER! I ORDERED MY MOCKINGJAY PIN FROM THERE!

LLF:*shoots Misa as well*

Me:Henh henh henh!

LLF: Ryuk, can I have a death note?*puppy dog face* I promise I won't kill THAT many people!

Ryuk: I guess *gives LLF a death note*

Me: Can I have one too!

Ryuk: Sure *gives Karin a death note*

LLF:Ryuk, you're epic

Ryuk: Thank you!

LLF:*Gives Ryuk an apple*

Ryuk: THANK YOU! *eats it in 1 bite*

LLF:Light, I'm gonna harrass you more.

Light:*annoyed*...

LLF:Light, look up this song. It's from the show avenue q and it's called if you were gay. *bursts into song which only people who have heard it or read my fanfiction would get*

Light:*listens to it**more annoyed*

Me:*smirks*

Light: What're you smiling about?

Me:Oh, just the fact my friend who cosplays L and I made our own version of it. *thinks about it* hehe! Hehehe! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!

LLF:Light, how do you feel about LxLight yoai?

Light and L: *look at eachother* EW! *run away from eachother*

LLF:Light, are you SURE you're not gay?

Light:YES!

LLF:Light, am I pissing you off yet?

Light: Very much!

LLF:Light, where do you buy your potato chips?

Light:At a store

LLF:Light, you need to go to a mental asylum

Light: NO I DON'T!

Beyond Birthday:You could come to the same one as me.

Me:That reminds me of a song! *music* Remember when you ran away, and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk? You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and know you see I've gone completely out of my mind! And... THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA! THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HOHO! HEHE! HAHA! TO THE FUNNY FARM! WHERE LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL ALL THE TIME AND I'LL BE HAPPY TO SEE THOSE NICE YOUNG MEN IN THEIR CLEAN WHITE COATS AND THEIR COMING TO TAKE AWAY! HAHA! THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA! THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HOHO! HEHE! HAHA! TO THE FUNNY FARM! WHERE LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL ALL THE TIME AND I'LL BE HAPPY TO SEE THOSE NICE YOUNG MEN IN THEIR CLEAN WHTE COATS AND THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA! You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that losing you would make me flip my lid! RIGHT? You know you laughed! I heard you laugh! You laughed! You laughed! You laughed! You laughed and then you left and now you know I'm utterly MAD! AND...AND...AND... THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA! THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HOHO! HEHE! HAHA! TO THE FUNNY FARM AND I'LL BE HAPPY TO SEE THOSE NICE YOUNG MEN WITH THEIR CLEAN WHITE COATS AND THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA! THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA! THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HOHO! HEHE! HAHA! TO THE HAPPY HOME WITH TREES, AND FLOWERS, AND CHIRPING BIRDS, AND BASKET WEAVERS WHO SIT AND SMILE AND TWIDDLE THEIR THUMBS AND TOES AND THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY HAHA! I cooked your food! I cleaned your house! And this is how you pay me back for all my kind, unselfish, loving deeds? HUH? You just wait! They'll find you yet! And when they do they'll put you in the ASPSA you mangy MUT! And... THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA! THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HOHO! HEHE! HAHA! TO THE FUNNY FARM! WHER LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL ALL THE TIME AND I'LL BE HAPPY TO SEE THOSE NICE YOUNG MEN IN THEIR CLEAN WHITE COATS AND THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA!

Light: Are you done?

Me:*sigh* Yes

BB: I LIKE THAT SONG!

LLF:Light, I wanna kill you

Light: I know

LLF:Light, how do you feel when people say you look like Zac Efron?

Light: IT MAKES ME ANNOYED 'CAUSE YOU KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS!

LLF:Light, do you hate twilight?

Light: Never seen the movies. Never read the books. Not planning too.

LLF:Light, are you SURE i'm not pissing you off yet?

Light: YOU ARE!

LLF:Light, what kind of music do you like?

Light: The... musical kind?

LLF:Light, how do you feel about emos being killed in Iran?

Light: I don't really care

Me:*mutters* cold-hearted

LLF:Light, am I pissing you off now?

Light:!

LLF:Anyways,*I REALLY need to stop saying that* I must go. But I will be back with more questions to piss you off. :D

Me: Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: HI EVERYBODY! I'M NOT DEAD! WHY AM I USING CAPS LOCK?! NOT A CLUE!

BB: let me guess... A LOT more questions cause no one has replied to them?

Me:... _

L:*sigh* lets just get this over with...

Me: okay... first person is... Taskebab!

Taskebab: For LIGHT IMAGAY (eh XD)

Light:*sigh*

Taskebab: You're cool, handsome though, dunno why I want to punch your ass off *hug L, Matt, Mello sooo tight*

Light:...

L, Matt, Mello: p-please... l-let... g-go... of us...

Taskebab: Why are you obsessed to be god? Is that really important huh?

Light:*opens mouth to say something but decides against it*

Me: good Light... Just keep your mouth shut!

Light: HEY!

Taskebab: You're KIRA. You kill many criminals, decrease the percentage of crimes, and make almost all peoples hail you. But in the end, you died with not godly. So, should I say "WOW!" to you?

Light:... *mutters: lower my self esteem why don't you*

Taskebab: For my dearest L

L:*faint blush*

Me: we all love you Lawli-Lawli!

L:*blushes a lot more*

Me: what? Why are you blushing?

L: JUST ASK ME A QUESTION!

Taskebab: L, why are you so unyu? (Unyu : Indonesian slang to say "kawaii" or "cute")

L: I-I'm cute? Y-you think I'm cute?

Me:*glomps L* you are very cute!

L:*uber blush*

Taskebab: Do you have special feeling to Beyond Birthday?

B and L:*glance at each other**uber blush* THAT IS OF NO CONCERN TO YOU!

(**A/N: hehehe just so you guys know I love BxL so this should turn out very interesting**)

Taskebab: You eat sweets that much but why you don't suffer diabetes?

L:... I never thought about that... but I shall go think about that... *walks away*

Taskebab: For my hunnysweety Mello

Mello: **NEVER** call me that again...

Taskebab: Uuuuh MELLO! do you think that MattMello vice versa is CUCOK enough? (Cucok : Indonesian slang term to say "match" or "agreeable")

Mello:*glances at Matt**starts blushing and tries to hide behind his bangs*

Matt:*eyes widen*...

Taskebab: Why do you wear that kinda sexy leather outfit, hm? You've been my biggest temptation.

Mello: cause I like it and... yeah... that's pretty much the only reason...

Taskebab: Ever fall in love? Ever has girlfriend? XD (LOLOLOLOLOL)

Mello: yes and yes but I don't have a girlfriend right now

Taskebab: For seeexy Matt

Matt: yeah yeah yeah everybody thinks I'm sexy...

Taskebab: You spend all time of a day with gaming, gaming and gaming? You never do the other activities? _"

Matt: Yeah actually... sometimes I hang out with Mello...

Taskebab: Matt, I love the way you were born at, you're sexy :*

Matt: yeah yeah yeah like I said before everybody thinks I'm sexy...

Taskebab: What do you think about your Mello?

Matt: he's my best friend!

Me: poor oblivious Matt...

Taskebab: For Near

Near: what would you like to know?

Taskebab: Wanna be my boyfriend? /w/

Near:*uber mega blush* y-your... b-boyf-friend?! I-I... wow... I-I'd be happy to...

Taskebab: How many toys you buy in a month?

Near: it depends... sometimes it can be only 5 or 6 sometimes it can be up to 30 toys in a month

Taskebab: Why are you dressed all white?

Near: because white is my favorite color!

Taskebab: Thank you m( _ _ )m

Me: your welcome! Okay so now we have... 13th Larc Hell! (and cause its annoying to keep writing long pen names over and over I'm gonna shorten it to 13LH)

13LH: I have question for BB... aww... BB I love you! XD

BB: I am really surprised so many people love considering I'm a killer...

13LH: Beyond, why are you so smexy?

BB:*shrugs*

13LH: why you like jam so much?

BB: cause it taste really good!

13LH: do you love Lawliet?

BB:*mutters*

Me: what was that?

BB:*says it a little louder*

Me: still can't hear you!

BB: I LOVE L OKAY?! I LOVE HIM! DOES THAT SATISFY YOU?! *realizes what he just said**blushed* I can't believe I just admitted that...

L:*blushes* w-well... I can't believe I'm saying this but I love you too...

Me: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

13LH: and what do you think about Lawliet?

BB: I think he's really cute

L:*uber blush*

Me: D'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

13LH: do you hate Light Imagay? (i HATE him SO MUCH!)

BB: yeah... I absolutely despise him

Light: HEY!

13LH: why are you so insane? and when i think your insanity i feel so much love you! your insane make me crazy of love! XD

BB: I'm not insane!

Everybody who knows its true:*looks at BB*

BB: okay so I am insane...

13LH: and the last give BB 100 strawberry jam!

BB: THANK YOU!

13LH: love you Beyond...

Me: Now we have Bloo buscus!

Bloo buscus: Light... Why you so stoopid?

Light: I AM NOT STUPID!

Me: dude! You are! Look at the signs!

Light:... I don't like you...

Bloo buscus: And why u no act... Likable?

Light: I'M LIKABLE!

Me: NO YOU AREN'T

Light: YES I AM!

*after Light and I quit bickering*

Bloo buscus: Whats with the Justin Beiber hair and the Banana Republic outfit? Srsly. It'll get u killed. I would love dat.

Light:*GLARES AT YOU*

Bloo buscus: Love you Beyond Birthday! Love you also, L!

BB and L: Thank you!

Me: and now for MageofMystics (MoM for short cause I'm lazy...)

MoM: Greetings

Me: HI!

MoM: Light... Believe me, being the god of the world isn't going to be much fun...how do i know? Well, let see, if we take your behavior, likes and dislikes, plus your drive to achieve that and supposing that you did be the god of the world...*calculates on paper* yup, you'd get bored of it in a day or two. *hands calculations to L* Here, proof.

L: wow... Impressive...

MoM: L... you are great...that's the least and the most I can say. I'm sorry that you had to die.

L: thank you!

MoM: Amane, i sincerely hoped that you would have gone to university... but according to utter obviousness (even with calculations), with the IQ level you display, I'd say not. I will laugh at you if you threaten me with a death note, because it does not affect me. *glances at Light as well with a sly, confident smile*

Misa:*threatens you with the death note anyways*

Light: what're you smiling about?

MoM: Well then Death note cast, my regards and Sayonara.

Everybody: BYE!

Me: oh look who decided to ask some questions again! My best friend Nekome-Sama!

Nekome-Sama: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME SO MUCH?! D: I just wanna make the world a better place! *totally Imagay cosplayer* (**A/N: by the way... besides being my best friend she is also our cosplay group's Light**)

Me: we do not hate YOU we hate Light...

Light: HEY!

Nekome-Sama: Anyway, L! I hated being handcuffed to you and no Misa you can't handcuff us just so you can watch me beat the crap out of him because I would so win a fight against him...

Me: last I checked L totally pwned you when you guys fought...

Nekome-Sama: Ryuk! QUIT EATING ALL MY GOD DAMNED APPLES!

Ryuk:*too busy eating one of your apples*

Nekome-Sama: BB...I hate you with a burning passion...(I love you so much w XD)

BB: well that made no sense whatsoever...

Me: its just the little Imagay cosplayer part of her saying she hates you...

BB: oh...

Nekome-Sama: Matt and Mello...*gives you two a pig with a bag full of stuff* See ya gay boys! *runs away*

Matt: okay?

Me: BYE!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know its been a LONG time since I updated... I HAVE AN EXPLANATION... kinda... When school ended I got REALLY REALLY busy... just ask Nekome-Sama... anyways... for the most part it was work and piano and dance and a million other things... anyways (I HAVE GOT TO QUIT SAYING THAT!) after camp I got a very very pleasant surprise... Nekome-Sama and Aiyana Mei-Mayah decided to invade my home! YAY! So because there was crap all over my house we went to the park and while Nekome-Sama was running around being all Spain-like Aiyana asked if I would date her and I said yes... and sadly enough she moved to Montana... anyways... I'm very happy and... yeah... there's my excuse... bye!<strong>


End file.
